


gay kids!

by taeyonged



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Group chat, I'm trying to be funny, Implied Relationships, M/M, Texting, it's random
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-05-15 00:27:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14780147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taeyonged/pseuds/taeyonged
Summary: geesung: nosegeesung: hahaha look guys i typed that with my nose!changbean: penisa group chat consisting of 9 friends and their life.





	1. bang chan gets a cat

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! there's no real plot for this it's just crack... skz will not be idols in this and they are all just a big friend group! i will try updating once a week!

**bangbangbang** has added **jeongout, minhoe, changbean, woojinnie, httpfelix, geesung, seungwow,** and **hyunjinist**  to the chat!

 **bangbangbang** named the chat:  **gay kids**

 **changbean:** what is this

 **bangbangbang:** idk i got bored

 

 **woojinnie** has left the chat!

 **bangbangbang** has added  **woojinnie** to the chat!

 

 **bangbangbang** : woojin >:(

 **woojinnie** : what

 **bangbangbang** : don't leave :(

 **woojinnie** : no chan i'm sick of you today

 **minhoe** : oh no what did he do 

 **httpfelix** : spill the tea

 **woojinnie** : so chan comes home wearing some big ass coat

 **woojinnie** : and i hear a fucking MEOW

 **woojinnie** : so i ask "chan, what was that?"

 **woojinnie** : AND YOU KNOW WHAT HE SAYS

 **woojinnie** : "uh... it was my coat"

 **seungwow** : PFFFT

 **changbean** : LMAOOOO

 **woojinnie** : and i was like... coats don't meow chan

 **woojinnie** : THEN A CAT FALLS FROM HIS COAT

 **hyunjinist** : HAHAHA

 **bangbangbang** : LISTEN I FELT BAD

 **bangbangbang** : i was driving and i almost hit a stray cat and i felt really bad, he was so small and skinny :(

 **bangbangbang** : i had to take him in!

 **woojinnie** : i mean it was a female cat but go off i guess

 **jeongout** : geez chan did you just ASSUME the cat's gender

 **bangbangbang** : that meme is dead shut up

 **changbean** : BANG CHAN DO NOT TALK TO JEONGIN IN THAT TONE

 **seungwow** : are you guys gonna actually keep it though

 **woojinnie** : absolutely not!

 **bangbangbang** : of course we are!!

 **woojinnie** : ...

 **woojinnie** : bang chan we are NOT keeping a cat

 **jeongout** : keep the cat!! she has no place to stay!!

 **bangbangbang** : if jeongin says we have to keep the cat, THEN WE ARE KEEPING THE DAMN CAT

 **httpfelix** : you guys argue over the dumbest things

 **minhoe** : but they're so cute together <3

 **hyunjinist** : @seungmin this could be us but u playing

 **seungwow** : hwang hyunjin remove that message right now or i'll skin you alive

 **changbean** : it doesn't matter we all know you guys have a... thing

 **minhoe** : yeah lmao

 **seungwow** : what? wdym...

 **woojinnie** : y'all thought we wouldn't know after we saw you guys making out? good joke!

 **hyunjinist** : WHAT

 **seungwow** : WHAT

 **hyunjinist** : SEE SEUNGMIN I TOLD YOU THE PARK WASN'T A GOOD PLACE

 **woojinnie** : PFFT

 **woojinnie** : I SAID THAT AS A JOKE LMAO I DIDN'T KNOW THAT WAS TRUE

 **httpfelix** : EXPOSED HAHAHAHA

 **seungwow** : i HATE you guys

 **hyunjinist** : but we're not dating

 **seungwow** : it was a one time thing

 **bangbangbang** : are you sure it was a one time thing? seems like a hundred time thing

 **hyunjinist** : stop

 **minhoe** : unrelated but where's jisung

 **httpfelix** : ya he hasn't said a word

 **bangbangbang** : i told him about the cat and he's been playing with her for hours

 **changbean** : honestly just let him take the cat if woojin is gonna be an ass

 **bangbangbang** : but... i really wanna keep the cat :(

 **woojinnie** : chan please we're both busy and can barely take care of ourselves 

 **bangbangbang** : but cats are easy to take care of!!

 **woojinnie** : jisung can take her and that way you can visit to see her often!!

 **geesung** : YES GIVE ME THE CAT

 **httpfelix** : aaaaand he returns

 **minhoe** : hi jisung

 **geesung** : hi minho the love of my life <3 <3 <3 <3

 **seungwow** : u guys are so gross

 **hyunjinist** : @seungmin this could be us but u playing pt 2

 **changbean** : shut up PLEASE we know you're dating we get it

 **hyunjinist** : well i mean at least i'm not single unlike u

 **minhoe** : tea!

 **httpfelix** : single life is the best life!

 **changbean** : felix spitting facts!

 **changbean** : ALSO hyunjin u basically just admitted ur taken so

 **minhoe** : tea!

 **seungwow** : um hyunjin u better not be cheating on me

 **hyunjinist** : ur an idiot... i'm literally taken by u...

 **woojinnie** : WHAT

 **bangbangbang** : WHAT

 **jeongout** : WHAT

 **changbean** : WHAT

 **httpfelix** : WHAT

 **minhoe** : TEA!

 **geesung** : PLEASE CHAN CAN I KEEP THE CAT

 **geesung** : i'll take good care of her :(

 **bangbangbang** : JISUNG PLEASE HOLD ON BECAUSE I AM IN SHOCK

 **seungwow** : haha well the truth is out

 **httpfelix** : literally 5 minutes ago you BOTH were denying it

 **jeongout** : i don't know what to believe anymore

 **geesung** : so i can keep the cat?

 **bangbangbang** : omg jisung shut up and just take the cat idc anymore

 **minhoe** : do not ever speak to my boyfriend in that tone

 **geesung** : wait seungmin and hyunjin are dating?

 **minhoe** : where have you been blind ass

 **bangbangbang** : "do not ever speak to my boyfriend in that tone"

 **minhoe** : but i'm allowed to bc i'm dating him <3

 **bangbangbang** : i've never seen jisung this happy because of a CAT

 **geesung** : what should i name her :D

 **changbean** : name her fatass

 **httpfelix** : CHANGBIN THATS SO MEAN

 **httpfelix** : what did the cat do to you

 **changbean** : ur right i'm sorry felix <3

 **geesung** : where's my apology

 **changbean** : why would i apologize to you lol

 **geesung** : uh idk maYBE BECAUSE IT'S MY CAT???

 **minhoe** : y'all know that gordson ramsay meme where he's like "hey panini head are you listening to me" and "i'm not leaving till you laugh"

 **minhoe** : that's LITERALLY changbin talking to us vs changbin talking to felix

 **seungwow** : i hate how true that is

 **jeongout** : HAHAHAHAHA 

 **changbean** : <3

 **httpfelix** : <3

 **geesung** : UGH JUST DATE ALREADY

 **changbean** : wdym we're single bros for life

 **hyunjinist** : sInGlE bRoS fOr LiFe

 **woojinnie** : good joke!

 **seungwow** : well i mean that'll be a pretty lonely life then

 **httpfelix** : actually that's a false statement because we made a pact that if we're not married by 40 we'll marry each other

 **changbean** : oh yeah

 **geesung** : minho come over and play with my cat <3

 **geesung** : she's so tiny and sweet, we can go pet shopping for her together!

 **minhoe** : okay i'm on my way :) <3

 **seungwow** : u guys are actually so nasty i'm leaving

 **hyunjinist** : no don't leave! D:

 **seungwow** : i meant the chat, not you :( <3

 **woojinnie** : you guys are equally as disgusting bye

 **httpfelix** : why is everyone leaving!! the night is still young and i'm lonely

 **changbean** : hey felix wanna have a movie night

 **httpfelix** : yes pls

 **changbean** : ok i'm coming :)

 **bangbangbang** : jisung i want my cat back


	2. changlix rise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote a small part of changlix bc who doesn't love them

**gay kids**

 

 **geesung** : GUYS

 **geesung** : EMERGENCY

 **woojinnie** : what happened

 **jeongout** : oh no D:

 **geesung** : minnie peed out BLOOD

 **woojinnie** : MINHO???

 **seungwow** : wtf minho gets periods??

 **minhoe** : WTF NOT ME HDSKHSDK

 **minhoe** : he's talking about the cat

 **changbean** : my biggest concern is why you named the cat minnie

 **geesung** : because it's minho's nickname and she's small and cute like minho <3

 **hyunjinist** : @seungmin this could be us but u playing pt 3

 **httpfelix** : why is minnie bleeding :(

 **geesung** : idk and idk what to do!! i'm so scared!!

 **bangbangbang** : this wouldn't have happened if i just kept my cat!

 **geesung** : i got her neutered and suddenly her litter is all bloody :(

 **changbean** : tf is a neutered

 **woojinnie** : dogs and cats have to get a surgery so they can't reproduce

 **woojinnie** : also jisung it's normal, all female cats get a period after getting neutered

 **bangbangbang** : if u know so much why couldn't we keep the damn cat!!

 **woojinnie** : chan we had to pay for our mcdonalds meal in QUARTERS what makes you think we can afford a cat

 **geesung** : i put a diaper on minnie

 **httpfelix** : A DIAPER DKHHDKFKDK

 **seungwow** : I'M FUCKING WHEEZING JIFMDKDJJD

 **changbean** : LMAOOOOO

 **geesung** : i think it's working omg i'm a genius

 **bangbangbang** : i'm so SAD i just wanted to keep the cat :(

 **bangbangbang** : woojin it would've been practice so we're prepared for REAL kids

 **woojinnie** : chan we're not even married why are you thinking about this 

 **minhoe** : CHAN take the damn cat back i HATE it

 **geesung** : minho! D:

 **minhoe** : jisung gives more attention to the cat than me now! >:(

 **geesung** : she's a baby and needs attention!!

 **woojinnie** : wow minho u rlly be on ur period huh

 **minhoe** : woojin literally shut up you will CRY if chan doesn't breathe in your direction for 5 seconds

 **httpfelix** : queen snapped!

 **changbean** : "queen"

 **changbean** : ur gay

 **httpfelix** : really? i thought i was straight!

 **seungwow** : wbu changbin? ur the biggest homo here

 **hyunjinist** : yeah i mean u seen pretty whipped for a certain someone..

 **httpfelix** : omg binnie, you like someone???

 **woojinnie** : u didn't know??

 **httpfelix** : no??? omg what??? CHANGBIN TELL ME

 **jeongout** : yeah even i know!!

 **httpfelix** : WTF CHANGBIN I'M UR BEST FRIEND?? I'M UR ROOMMATE HOW COME I DON'T KNoW? I LITERALLY LIVE WITH U

 

 **changbean** has left the chat!

 **httpfelix** has added  **changbean** to the chat!

 

 **httpfelix** : CHANGBIN  >:(

 **changbean** : before i tell u

 **changbean** : how do u tell someone that u like them

 **httpfelix** : it's easy!! just say "i like you"

 **changbean** : ok

 **changbean** : i like you

 **httpfelix** : yeah just like that! :D

 **changbean** : no

 **changbean** : i like YOU

 **httpfelix** : awe binnie you're a natural at this! :)

 **minhoe** : i used to think jisung was the most headass among us

 **minhoe** : i was wrong

—

"lix," changbin calls out, the nickname rolling off the tip of his tongue. the elder looks to the side to his roommate, his best friend, his  _crush_ smiling at his phone. the two were currently occupied on the two seater couch in their living room, sitting next to one another, and sharing a blanket. "you really want to know who i like?"

"i do!" felix smiles, turning off his phone as he looks at changbin with a gummy smile. "i'm offended because you told everyone, but me!"

"i didn't want you to know," changbin says as he takes the shared blanket off his body, and giving the excess to felix. he crawls closer to him, so close to where their legs were touching. "because the one i like is you, lix. i have a crush on you."

felix seems a bit shocked as his jaw drops a tiny bit. he locks eye contact with changbin, and feels his face blushing into a cherry red. moments of silence pass as the two have their faces just inches away from one another. 

"i'm sorry," changbin apologizes, his hot breath hitting the younger's face. he moves away. "i know we're just friends. i don't want to ruin that between us."

"no wait," felix says in reflex as he grabs changbin's hand. he pulls him close again, their faces near once more. the younger looks down, locking his eyes on changbin's pink lips. "and if i liked you back?" 

changbin seems a bit shocked at felix's words. he stares a bit, before breaking into a gummy smile.

"then i'd kiss you," changbin answers, looking down to stare at felix's lips. 

"then kiss me." felix orders in a subtle tone.

changbin closes the gap between the two, and captures his lips. felix's back hits the armrest of the couch, and changbin moves closer to his body without breaking the kiss. the elder places his palm on the back of felix's neck for support, holding him tight as he deepens their kiss.

"binnie," felix whispers during their kiss, snaking his hands from under the blanket to changbin's chest. changbin parts for air as he then trails his lips across felix's cheek and neck. "i've liked you for so long, you have no idea."

"i feel the same way," changbin mutters against his skin. he continues to kiss his collarbones before moving up to kiss his lips again. "i want to kiss you for hours."

"i'm not going anywhere," felix says between pecks. 

the two boys continue to eat at each other, but the one thing they did  _not_ expect was for jeongin to walk in on them with his jaw dropped.

—

 **jeongout** : GUYSGDKHDSD

 **changbean** : JEONGIN STOP

 **jeongout** : GUYS WHERE ARE YOU I HAVE TEA

 **changbean** : JEONGIN PLEASE NO

 **minhoe** : SPILL THE TEA

 **jeongout** : i just walked into changbin and felix aggressively making out

 **jeongout** : my poor eyes...

 **changbean** : i did not bribe you with candy for this betrayal >:(

 **woojinnie** : let's be real here we all knew it was gonna happen at some point

 **seungwow** : SEE MINHO I TOLD YOU THEY'RE GONNA GET TOGETHER

 **seungwow** : GIVE ME MY MONEY

 **httpfelix** : y'all... bet on money...

 **minhoe** : um maybe..

 **minhoe** : BUT JISUNG STOLE ALL MY MONEY FOR THE STUPID CAT SO I'M POOR RN

 **seungwow** : haha okay just know u owe me

 **hyunjinist** : HAHAHHA THEY WERE MAKING OUT

 **httpfelix** : what's your point

 **httpfelix** : what hyunjin? want a free show??

 **bangbangbang** : aww changbin and felix finally happened!!! i'm so happy! <3

 **bangbangbang** : congrats sons

 **httpfelix** : thanks :)

 **changbean** : jeongin i rlly hate u

 **minhoe** : felix is confident gay, changbin is panicked gay

 **hyunjinist** : now jeongin is the only single one

 **geesung** : he can be in a polyamorous relationship with me and minho

 **jeongout** : UM no i'm okay, thx for the offer

 **httpfelix** : single life is the best life!

 **changbean** : ...

 **httpfelix** : i forgot that i'm not single anymore

 **httpfelix** : i was single 10 minutes ago okay i'm not used to this life yet

 **bangbangbang** : changlix rise!


	3. changbin's hoodies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry i haven't updated in so long :( i'll be updating regularly now

**gay kids**

 

 **changbean** : okay listen up you little shits

 **changbean** : not you jeongin, you're an angel and we are blessed to have you here

 **httpfelix** : thanks i feel the love

 **changbean** : stop

 **httpfelix** : we've been dating for a week and you treat me like this

 **changbean** : ok stop i have an urgent announcement

 **woojinnie** : what

 **changbean** : my hoodies keep disappearing

 **httpfelix** : ,,,

 **httpfelix** : spooky

 **changbean** : i practically LIVE in my hoodies i can't walk around naked they're almost all gone

 **changbean** : like where are they going?

 **changbean** : who the fuck takes them?

 **bangbangbang** : language

 **changbean** : whom the fuck takes them?

 **hyunjinist** : omg i had the same issue

 **hyunjinist** : but then i found out it was just seungmin stealing them

 **seungwow** : I DID NOT

 **seungwow** : anyways um changbin maybe ask felix he may have a clue :)

 **httpfelix** : hoodies? no, absolutely no. hoodies are fucking awesome, but nope, i do not wear them, nope

 **minhoe** : my whole apartment floor smells like something is burning and it's driving me crazy

 **httpfelix** : perhaps changbin can explain 

 **geesung** : since when did u guys live on the same apartment floor

 **minhoe** : uh since forever

 **minhoe** : anyways um what did changbin do

 **changbean** : ...

 **changbean** : i burned water

 **seungwow** : HOW THE FUCK DO YOU BURN WATER

 **seungwow** : LMAO DJDJDKDK

 **seungwow** : changbin is a stupid bitch confirmed

 **jeongout** : gosh changbin so problematic >:(

 **woojinnie** : HOW GDHJDDHJ

 **changbean** : OKAY LISTEN

 **changbean** : i was being a good boyfriend to felix

 **bangbangbang** : i mean i'm not sure how burning water proves your worth of a boyfriend, but go on

 **changbean** : HE WAS TAKING A NAP ON THE COUCH

 **changbean** : AND I THOUGHT HE WOULD BE HUNGRY WHEN HE WOKE UP SO I WAS COOKING SOME RAMEN FOR HIM

 **changbean** : and then i had to use the bathroom so i boiled the water while i was gone but when i came back the whole pot was burning and smoke was everywhere

 **changbean** : the smoke detectors went off too

 **jeongout** : BITCH did you take an hour dump??? long enough to BURN WATER?????

 **hyunjinist** : omg jeongin just called changbin a bitch

 **seungwow** : ugh his mind

 **seungwow** : i can't wait for jeongin to hate changbin too

 **bangbangbang** : jeongin you're too young for this

 **jeongout** : too young for what, BITCH

 **jeongout** : chan shut ur little dumb dumb ass up stupid BITCH

 **bangbangbang** : jeongin stop you're learning from seungmin

 **hyunjinist** : no jeongin is hanging out with us and seungmin has his phone 

 **jeongout** : cmon i was having fun

 **woojinnie** : so, felix slept through a burning smell AND the loud ass smoke detectors? ugh, what a legend

 **httpfelix** : well no i woke up but i was lazy to help changbin so i pretended to be asleep

 **changbean** : wow

 **seungwow** : anyways changbin ur fucking stupid end of story

 **minhoe** : retard 

 **bangbangbang** : hey jisung... how's my cat doing :')

 **geesung** : minnie is good, she really likes minho! she cuddles him more than i do >:(

 **hyunjinist** : that's a little gay

 **geesung** : what's your point

 **woojinnie** : you seem a little gay too, hyunjin

 **bangbangbang** : jisung is so whipped for minho i feel like a proud dad

 **geesung** : i'm not gonna lie i've been disliking minho for awhile

 **jeongout** : WHAT WHY

 **geesung** : because he would never pet my head when i asked him to

 **geesung** : and i need that, you know? it's a comfort thing

 **minhoe** : jisung, i'm RIGHT here

 **geesung** : and you're still not petting my head, are you?

 **httpfelix** : dramatic much?

 **changbean** : bro wtf

 **changbean** : felix i'm going to beat you

 **httpfelix** : sounds sexy

 **httpfelix** : i mean, what why

 **changbean** : can you please explain why i found all my hoodies in your closet,,,

 **httpfelix** : first of all, WHY ARE YOU LOOKING IN MY CLOSET

 **httpfelix** : second of all, WHAT HOODIES

 **seungwow** : told u

 **httpfelix** : CHANGBIN STOP BANGING ON THE BATHROOM DOOR PLEASE IT ISN'T THAT SERIOUS

 **httpfelix** : gosh i can't even take a crap in peace

 **httpfelix** : this is so sad alexa play despacito

 **httpfelix** : guys help i'm afraid changbin is gonna knock the door down

 **bangbangbang** : changbin pls don't scare the boy y'all been dating for ONE week

 **seungwow** : i hope felix starts to hate changbin too

 **woojinnie** : changbin u have anger issues leave him alone 

 **jeongout** : o no felix stopped replying i hope he's ok

 **hyunjinist** : he's meditating guys

 **minhoe** : he's died

 **httpfelix** : ugh changbin is so cute i love him uwu loml <3

 **woojinnie** : one second you say he's gonna kill you and the next you say you love him

 **geesung** : what's the truth

 **seungwow** : the first one probably idk how it's possible to love changbin

 **httpfelix** : oh you can ask me about it, i do it all the time :)

 **httpfelix** : anyways ugh changbin uwu

 **bangbangbang** : what did he do

 **httpfelix** : i was scared that he was mad about me stealing his hoodies but then he said he found it cute and then he smothered me in kisses mwah

 **jeongout** : AWWW <3

 **minhoe** : y'all disgusting

 **changbean** : don't expose me like that, i have to maintain my emo goth image 

 **hyunjinist** : this could be us seungmin, but u playing pt 4

 **seungwow** : shut up hyunjin


	4. gay god jeongin

**gay kids**

 

 

 **jeongout** : ATTENTION

 **httpfelix** : what

 **jeongout** : nothing i just needed attention lol

 **changbean** : we don't pay any attention to our baby jeongin 

 **changbean** : jeongin we're going to find you a girlfriend

 **seungwow** : for the first time in my life, i agree with changbin

 **bangbangbang** : he's growing up too fast, my son :(

 **woojinnie** : i never thought this day would come, he's already so big :')

 **hyunjinist** : so jeongin, what kind of girls are you into?

 **jeongout** : their boyfriends

 **minhoe** :

 **seungwow** :

 **bangbangbang** :

 **hyunjinist** :

 **httpfelix** :

 **changbean** :

 **woojinnie** :

 **geesung** : WHAT

 **seungwow** : sir i'm gonna have to ask you to turn it down by 10 notches

 **seungwow** : could you please expand on your answer

 **hyunjinist** : jeongin's gay?

 **minhoe** : ugh his mind

 **bangbangbang** : omg do we really live up to our group chat name now

 **jeongout** : i was too embarrassed to tell you guys i like boys :(

 **woojinnie** : AWE OUR BABY

 **changbean** : why would you be embarrassed? we're ALL gay

 **jeongout** : i don't know!! i didn't know how to :(

 **minhoe** : imma be real with y'all, i thought jeongin was a het 

 **httpfelix** : jeongin played us all fr LMAO

 **geesung** : we're proud of you jeonginnie :')

 **jeongout** : i love u guys :')

 **changbean** : WE LOVE YOU TOO JEONGIN

 **bangbangbang** : jeongin is so cute sometimes i get sad from how cute he is

 **hyunjinist** : me @ seungmin

 **hyunjinist** : so jeongin, what kind of BOYS are you into ;)

 **jeongout** : their girlfriends

 **minhoe** :

 **changbean** :

 **woojinnie** :

 **bangbangbang** :

 **httpfelix** :

 **hyunjinist** :

 **seungwow** :

 **geesung** : WHAT

 **httpfelix** : JEONGIN STOP FUCKING WITH US

 **bangbangbang** : WHAT'S THE TRUTH PLEASE I'M HAVING AN ANEURYSM 

 **jeongout** : i'm just messing with you dumb thots

 **jeongout** : i'm gay

 **changbean** : my kink is jeongin calling us dumb thots

 **seungwow** : you can't trust anyone nowadays 

 **seungwow** : you can only trust yourself

 **seungwow** : jk that's a lie i was so stupid at the beach and a jellyfish stung me

 **hyunjinist** : it's true i had to pee on his leg

 **minhoe** : DKJSSJKS

 **httpfelix** : seungmin you stupid bitch

 **seungwow** : when did you start hating me like this, felix

 **httpfelix** : idk, u insult my bf a lot so therefore i'm allowed to insult u too >:)

 **hyunjinist** : so if ur gonna insult MY bf like that, i'm allowed to insult you too then HM

 **hyunjinist** : felix you dumb retarded dipshit

 **changbean** : so what makes you think you can insult MY bf like that HM????

 **changbean** : hyunjin you nasty ass fucking hoe with your balding ass hairline be looking like a windmill with your pizza pocket flappy bologna anus hole crusty ass you gross as fuck bitch wicho nasty ass hairy mayonnaise smelling armpits with your fucked up tree branch be looking like donald trump's toilet with yo 1d fans hit species nasty tortilla crab paste looking shit you be looking like a bush bc ur pussy weave fried asf looking like a fucked up cabbage patch

 **minhoe** : perhaps he snapped

 **bangbangbang** : sorry guys, changbin wins here 

 **jeongout** : changlix is so powerful ugh i love my parents

 **seungwow** : gosh hyunjin, you suck

 **seungwow** : can't even win an argument for your boyfriend smh crying emoji 

 **hyunjinist** : i had an aneurysm reading that 

 **changbean** : you other bitches can't even spell relationship goals

 **geesung** : relationship goals

 **changbean** : please let my joke live

 **jeongout** : imma be real with u chief, but i didn't understand half of the words u said there, changbin

 **woojinnie** : maybe when you're older

 **jeongout** : they always say you know more as you get older

 **jeongout** : but that's not true

 **jeongout** : i actually know less

 **bangbangbang** : SJDHSJS

 **woojinnie** : jeongin really out here LMAO

 **minhoe** : god is real and he is korean under the name Yang Jeongin

 **hyunjinist** : In Jeongin we trust

 **seungwow** : minho i really wish you didn't say that

 **seungwow** : because now hyunjin wants to build a shrine to worship jeongin

 **hyunjinist** : In Jeongin we trust

 **httpfelix** : stop


End file.
